Entre brigas e amassos !
by Thatiane
Summary: Depois de um intercâmbio de duas francesas realmente engraçadas , Lupin e Back se descobrem apaixonados por elas . Lily também faz algumas descobertas . Férias inesquecíveis , e até Peter arruma uma namorada ! Trailler e primeiro capítulo no ar J/L
1. Trailler

_**Em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts . . . **_

- Tem certeza ruiva que eu não vou conseguir te estressar ?

- Mas é claro que eu tenho Potter , estou no meu mais perfeito humor , - Eu não devia ter dito isso Dani , não mesmo – e a sua pessoa não vai conseguir estragar esse momen . . . – Nem consegui terminar o "momento" , o ANIMAL me beijou Dani isso mesmo , me beijou !

_**Lílian Evans acha que odeia Potter . . .**_

- Ela ME AMA – ele disse e todos no salão comunal deram risada , mal sabiam eles que o que o maroto dizia era a mais pura verdade ! A ruiva ainda ouviu e voltou ao salão comunal .

- Errado Potter , eu te odeio !

_**Mas o coração revela as surpresas. . .**_

Lily estava confusa .Sabia que não odiava Potter

e que não conseguiria assumir isso para suas amigas .Não podia negar que ele era muito bonito e realmente engraçado.

_**E Dumbledore também revela as surpresas . . .**_

- Duas alunas da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts

iram trocar de lugar com duas alunas de Beauxbatons que passaram dois meses aqui no castelo , como entraremos de férias daqui a duas semanas , as alunas ficaram agradecidas de serem acolhidas por alguma família

_**E a idéia brilhante surge . . .**_

- Que tal ficarem na minha casa ? – Potter que sugeriu – E vocês podem vir também . – Falou para Lily , Nat , Rafa e os outros marotos .

- Seus pais vão estar lá Potter ? – perguntou Lily interessada na proposta

- E o melhor de tudo é isso meu anjo , eles vão viajar e só voltam

depois do fim das férias .

**_Em breve ._**


	2. Errado Potter , eu te odeio

Capitulo 1 : Errado Potter , eu te odeio !

- Foi assim Dani :

Estava eu linda e maravilhosa subindo para o salão comunal , eu tava morrendo de sono e como a Natalie e a Rafa ainda estavam jantando ,eu preferi subir na frente .

- E o que que tem Lily ?Porque você tá tão nervosa ?

- Espera Dani ! Você já vai entender – Lílian Evans estava realmente muito nervosa – Quando eu estava subindo adivinha quem eu tive o desprazer de encontrar ? – perguntou ela à Daniela – Sim Dani ! Eu encontrei ele ! ELE mesmo, o infeliz do James Potter !

- E aí ? – Perguntou a amiga muito curiosa .

- Ele me parou e perguntou se porque eu estava o seguindo .

- E o que você falou Lily ?Pera aí , porque você estava seguindo o James Potter ?

- É claro que eu não estava Dani . – respondeu a ruiva furiosa com a pergunta – E foi o que eu respondi pro infeliz , na verdade eu não respondi , resmunguei entre um bocejo e outro um sonoro "Claro que não Potter , para sua infelicidade" Eu estava era morrendo de sono e nem um pouco afim de discutir com aquele energúmeno .

Mas parace que o idiota não se tocou que eu não queria brigar porque quando eu me virei pra subir outro degrau , ele puxou meu braço e disse :

- Boa noite ruivinha , sonhe comigo e blá blá blá – a ruiva falou – aquele discurso que você já conhece.

Eu devia ter dado um fora nele logo de cara , mas não , ao invés disso a tonta aqui disse :

- Potter . . . Não adianta , você não vai me estressar . Eu estou com sono , e sem vontade nenhuma de me irritar com você – Eu já disse que eu odeio ele Dani ?

- Muitas vezes.

- Enfim , foi nessa hora que eu percebi que aquele ASNO estava se aproximando de mim , e o safado ainda me disse "Tem certeza ruiva que eu não vou conseguir te estressar ?"

- Mas é claro que eu tenho Potter , estou no meu mais perfeito humor , - Eu não devia ter dito isso Dani , não mesmo – e a sua pessoa não conseguir estragar esse momen . . . – Nem consegui terminar o momento , o ANIMAL me beijou Dani , isso mesmo , me beijou ! – E quando parou de me beijar ainda disse " Nem isso meu anjo ruivo ?"

- Ai Lily – falou a ouvinte rindo .- mas a você fez o que eu disse ?

-Eu fiz Dani , fechei os olhos e contei até dez bem devagar , e quando os abri o corno não estava mais lá .

- Então você veio aqui correndo pra contar pra mim o que aconteceu ,certo ?

- É claro Dani , eu precisava desabafar.

- Meu Merlin , esse James não desiste não é ?

------------------------------

- Que caras são essas minhas flores ?

Natalie ,a loira quase explodiu – Lílian Evans – gritou , com o que fez todos olharem , principalmente James que observava sua ruiva . – Nunca mais saia no meio do jantar sem avisar pra onde vai ; sem dar uma explicação , nós estávamos super preocupadas .

Isso mesmo mocinha – falou a morena um pouco mais brincalhona que a primeira – Vamos , nos explique aonde esteve ?

Lily começou a contar sem muita animação que estava com muito sono e resolveu subir mais cedo vocês elas estavam tão compenetradas olhando seus meninos que Lily subi sem avisar ninguém . Contou que encontrou Potter e que ele a beijou , nessa parte foi interrompida pelas duas .

- Como assim ele te beijou Lily ? – Rafa falou totalmente surpresa .

- Ele beija bem Lil ? – a loira sempre perguntava isso .

- É , ele me beijou , o imbecil me beijou ! Como assim ele beija bem? Ele me beijou a força , nem deu pra perceber.

- E você está nessa calma toda ? – a morena não acreditava na serenidade da ruiva.

- Vocês sabem não é ? – Lily falou meio receosa ; Nat morria de ciúmes da outra amiga de Lily – Conversei com a Dani.

Humpt !! Aquela que é monitora da corvinal ? – perguntou a loira com ciúmes .

É – Lily continuou falando devagar – Ela me entende , me dá dicas para não matar o ASNO do Potter !

- Assim você me ofende meu lírio – falou ao seu ouvido a voz do moreno que ela xingava – Ainda está brava pelo que eu fiz ? – E deu a volta e parou na sua frente a encarando .

- Rafa , por favor você pode dizer a pessoa insignificante de James Potter que eu não estou falando com ele – Ela falava como se o James que estava a sua frente fosse invisível ou surdo , Rafaella começou " James , a Lily falou . . . "

- Lily , meu amor . Pare de ser criança e fale diretamente pra mim ! Pode me encarar também , não vou mais te beijar se você não quiser. Só terá que aceitar sair comigo !

- Rafa , avise ao Potter que eu NUNCA vou sair com ele ! – Lily estava muito nervosa e ficou ainda mais quando o maroto olhou diretamente para seu olhos e foi se aproximando e falou bem baixinho ao seu ouvido : " Olha Lily , eu prometi pra você que não tentaria mais te beijar se você aceitasse sair comigo ; Mas como você NUNCA vai fazer isso , minha promessa não tem o mínimo valor !" – E dizendo isso a enlaçou pela cintura e foi em direção aos seus lábios , quando eles se tocaram ela se separou rapidamente e lhe deu um belíssimo tapão na cara .

- Potter , nunca mais se atreva . . . Seu . . . Seu Asno ! – Lily limpou a sua boca e subiu correndo para o dormitório . James parecia um bobo com uma das mãos nos lábios e a outra no rosto onde levara o tapa mais ardido de sua vida ! Todos estavam olhando para ele surpresos porque apesar do tapa o maroto estava sorrindo muito !

- Ela ME AMA – ele disse e todos no salão comunal deram risada , mal sabiam eles que o que o maroto dizia era a mais pura verdade ! A ruiva ainda ouviu e voltou ao salão comunal .

- Errado Potter , eu te odeio !

Chegou no dormitório , mas não estava triste , sabia que não odiava Potter e que não conseguiria assumir isso para suas amigas .Não podia negar que a tentação de beijá-lo foi grande mas preferiu deixar as coisas assim , ainda não sabia direito o que sentia por aquele moreno que a tinha feito perder o sono . Evans tentou enfim dormir ; TENTOU !


End file.
